College Time
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Leaving for college can be pretty hard


_Cursive_ is for me: _Who_ ^^

* * *

**COLLEGE TIME**

"Let's check the list once again" Leo said.

"_Ok" Who said. _

"Anatomy book?" Leo asked.

"_Packed" Who answered._

"Lab coat?"

"_Packed"_

"Pencils, pens, eraser?"

"_Packed"_

"ID?" Leo asked. Who looked on her wallet, the ID was there.

"_Hmm… yep" _

"Passport?"

"_Uh-huh"_

"Medical supplies?" Who looked into one of the bags.

"_Uhhhh-huh" the first aid kit was already packed._

"Vinny?" Leo asked referring to Who's violin.

"_Yep"_

"MP3?"

"_Yep"_

"Your teddy bear?" Leo asked noticing the brown furry friend on the couch.

"_Yep" Who said picking the teddy bear and packing him on a large bag._

"All your clothes?" Leo asked.

"_Not all of them. I'm leaving the training outfit, some dresses and pajamas. Only blue and black clothes for me" Who said._

"But what if you need some dresses for… I don't know…" Leo said.

"_Leo, I'm going to college… not to a party" Who rolled eyes._

"Ok, ok. I was just saying" Leo shrugged. Suddenly, Mikey entered into the living room running like he was being chased.

"AHHHH! THE LAIR IS HAUNTED!" Mikey yelled with a scared expression on his face.

"Mikey?" Leo said in confusion at Mikey's sudden presence.

"LEO! The lair… is h-haunted! WE GOTTA RUN!" Mikey said shaking Leo violently.

"Mikey calm down! Why are you saying that?" Leo asked trying to calm down Mikey.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Mikey said pointing at the walking skull on the floor approaching to him.

"_Klunk! That's Mr. Bones' head Give me that, you crazy kitty!" Who said taking the skull revealing Klunk… who was stuck on it._

"Meeow!" Klunk meowed innocently.

"_Aww, I'm so gonna miss you" Who said picking up the little cat and hugging him._

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mikey asked after he snapped of the scare.

"_Ah, yeah?" Who said leaving Klunk in the floor and packing Mr. Bones' skull with the rest of his skeleton._

"NOOOO!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey! Way too loud!" Leo said covering his ears.

"But I don't want her to leave!" Mikey replied making his puppy eyes.

"None of us wants, Mikey. But she must" Leo explained.

"_Isn't it great? 2__nd__ year of Medicine!" Who said cheerfully._

"Who, ah… is there a way you can stay a liiiittle longer with us?" Mikey asked insistently.

"_Mikey, I'd love to. You know I love you guys; you're like the bros I always wanted…but I can't miss one year! I'm not gonna be young forever and every second counts… leave alone a whole year!" Who explained as she continued to pack._

"Alright… *sigh* but I'm gonna miss you" Mikey said sadly.

"Ehem… your plane leaves in an hour. We better start moving" Leo said.

"_Ok, so… we checked everything? What else, what else?" Who said checking the bags once again._

"OH! Before you leave…!" Mikey said as he ran upstairs.

"You better hurry up Mikey" Leo said getting a little impatient. Mikey came out of his room and went downstairs.

"I want you to take this" Mikey said handing a little toy to the girl.

"_Aww, but this is your favorite Silver Sentry action figure!" Who said recognizing the toy._

"I know. I… just… I just wanted to take it and… think of me" Mikey said sheepishly with a sad smile.

"_Aww, thanks Mikey. I'll take good care of it" Who said placing the action figure into her pocket._

"Yo, blue girl!" Raph yelled from the kitchen.

"…_*sigh*… what do you want, Raph?" Who rolled eyes at the nickname._

"Catch" Raph said throwing a shiny object to Who "Yer gonna need that now ya can drive"

"_But this is your skull keyring! You never let anyone… ANYONE to touch it!" Who said._

"Well, that's yer problem now… is yers. If ya don't like it I… I can… I mean, it's not a big detail but…" Raph said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Thanks Raph" Who said._

"Yeh, whatevah… have a nice trip" Raph said.

"WHO!" Don yelled from the lab.

"_Now what?" Who slapped her forehead feeling impatient. If she didn't leave now, she would miss her flight._

"You're forgetting… your laptop!" Don said panting as he held the laptop to Who.

"_MY BABY! Thanks Don! I don't know what I would've done without it!" Who said hugging the laptop._

"I installed new programs and fixed your webcam so you can chat with us… and use Skype" Don explained.

"_But I haven't installed…" Who started but Don interrupted._

"What did I tell you about the new programs?" Don reminded her.

"_Ohh… Thanks Don! I'm gonna miss your brain!" Who said._

"Hehe, yeah, yeah. I know. You better leave now" Don said noticing Leo's impatient face.

"_Ok, now… before I leave… is there any other surprise? No? Good! BYE GUYS! SEE YA SOON!" Who said leaving the lair._

"WAAAA! I hate good-byes!" Mikey cried dramatically on Raph's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Raph pushed Mikey away.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in the battleshell...**

...

...

"Seems like Mikey is taking this a little hard" Leo said.

"_Nah! He'll be ok. I'm sure once I'm gone he's gonna try to sneak into my room… which I'm sure he's gonna regret" Who chuckled._

"O…k… but I don't think you should worry about him. I'd be more worried about Raph. You know he has a little-big problem following rules" Leo reminded her.

"_I'm very aware of that. Don't worry; if he dares to go there… he'll have a not so nice surprise waiting for him" Who said, evil clearly noticed on her voice._

"Er… did I tell you you're a little scary sometimes?" Leo said jokingly.

"_Yep… and I know I am" Who answered._

"Well, here we are" Leo said as they finally arrived to the airport.

"_Thanks for bringing me here" Who said leaving the car._

"No prob. Want some help with your bags?" Leo offered.

"_Nah! It's ok… They're not too heavy" Who shrugged._

"If you can, call us once you arrive, k?" Leo said and made his way to the car… before Who stopped him.

"_Er… Leo?" _

"Hmm?" Leo turned back.

"_Stay out of my room" Who said in a serious voice._

"Ok, ok… chill out! I'm not Raph" Leo laughed.

"_I know… just wanted to be sure" Who chuckled._

"Har-di-har" Leo rolled eyes.

"_Tell Mikey to leave his video games once in a while. That kid is gonna go nuts if he keeps playing and playing all day" Who said._

"Ok, I'll tell him" Leo nodded.

"_And tell Raph to be more patient… just use the right words, Leo… I don't wanna see you with another black eye" Who continued._

"Got it, now go!" Leo chuckled.

"_And tell Don to have some decent sleep!" Who kept talking._

"Ok!" Leo sighed.

"_And…" Who continued but Leo interrupted her._

"Who… you don't wanna leave, do you?" Leo asked… staying in the obvious.

"_NOOOO! OF COURSE I DON'T WANNA!" Who yelled grabbing the battle shell's door fiercely._

"It's ok. It'll be just for some months and you can always chat with us" Leo said trying to sound convincing.

"_I know, I know. But it's not the same" Who sighed heavily releasing her grip on the door._

"Just relax, focus on your goals and take it easy! Time flies!" Leo smirked patting Who's back friendly.

"_Yeh, sure… anyway… I better leave… before I change my mind" Who said grumpily. _

"You're forgetting something" Leo said taking a large package out of the battle shell and handing it to Who.

"You won't be a perfect sword girl if you don't practice" The package contained twin katanas.

"_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Who said happily hugging Leo._

"You're more than welcome. Now go!" Leo said after he broke the embrace.

"_Love you, bro!" Who said as she made her way to the entry… finally disappearing into the crowd._

"Have a good fly, sis. Love you too" Leo said before going back to the battle shell.

* * *

Well, it's been a while since I started to write here, living with the green team and their friends. There are so many things I want to say… but words have abandoned me apparently. Heh, kinda ironic… a writer without words to write…

I've had good times, bad times, really bad times… but mostly: incredible times! I've laughed, I've been sad… and yes, sometimes I've also cried (which is very rare on me)

But I don't regret anything I did, said or wrote.

I've made so many good friends here; I'll always remember you all. I can't mention all of them because they could hate me if I forget one. Haha, just kidding... you know I love you all.

This has become my second home, my second life, my perfect life, my passion, my heart, my soul… my everything.

Thank you so much for all your reviews and good wishes.

It hurts to leave, but I must. The life of a doctor in progress is hard… really hard.

But I'll never forget you; you'll always be in my heart… I'll try to write something once in a while… and don't forget:

_A great warrior never gives up_

_and keeps his honor_

_fulfilling a promise._

_Never give up, never surrender._

_Let your ideas to run free… don't let anyone to stop you. _

_You are your only judge. _

WITH LOVE:

_H. Who_


End file.
